1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a touch-sensitive device with a touch-based input interface and, more particularly, to a touch-sensitive device and a touch-based folder control to create, move, or arrange folders responsive to a touch-based user interaction input.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of advances in related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices are more in demand today. Particularly, mobile devices extend beyond their respective traditional fields and have developed toward a mobile convergence that services a variety of other needs. Mobile communication device for example besides traditional communication functions such as a voice call and an SMS (short message service), include various essential or optional such as a portable broadcasting (e.g., DMB (digital multimedia broadcasting) or DVB (digital video broadcasting)), a digital music play (e.g., MP3 (MPEG audio layer-3)), a digital camera, a wireless Internet, a dictionary, and the like.
A touch-sensitive device can have a touch screen that serves as both a display unit and an input unit to generate customers' interest. A touch-sensitive device can include a full touch screen eliminating the need for a mechanical keypad where the device can be used and controlled by using a touch-based input interface.
It would be desirable to realize various functions from either hardware or software aspects for a touch screen device. In particular, it would be desirable to offer user-friendly user interface (UI) environments to a touch-sensitive device. In order to meet such tendency, new functions and approaches to improve user's convenience are continuously developed and introduced in the art.